Cool Cat Saves the Kids
Cool Cat Saves the Kids is a 2014 direct-to-DVD film, directed by Derek Savage. It stars Jason Gray, Derek Savage, Vivica A. Fox, and Eric Estrada. It is not rated very highly on IMDB, as it only has a 4.6 out of 10 rating, but people seem to ironically enjoy how bad the film is. It was rated NC-17 by the MPAA. Plot In LA, California, Cool Cat is making signs with one of his middle school friends, Maria, because Cool Cat is taking part in an election for 'School President'. This is interrupted when one of their schoolmates, Butch the Bully, is seen lurking nearby, behind a car. Maria shortly receives a text from a number she doesn't recognize. This is where we receive our first piece of bad advice where Cool Cat entices Maria to open the message despite not knowing who sent it in the first place. After it reads that Maria is ugly and has rat hair, they discover that it was Butch who sent the text. After running away because his text didn't bother them, Butch then finds a can of spray paint and uses it to ruin one of Cool Cat's signs. This is where karma sets in and the wind forces some of the spray to catch onto the bully's eyes, forcing him to run away again. Instead of checking on him, or seeing if he is okay, both Cool Cat and Maria mock him, and proceed about their day. Unfortunately, Butch finds not only another spray can, but also two other boys to help him ruin the neighborhood. Upon discovering this, Cool Cat runs to confront the three on their behavior, forcing Butch to flee and leave the can with them. When asked why the boys are doing what Butch said, they say that 'no one loves them', which Cool Cat responds with 'That's not true, because I love you'. As he is reminding the boys about being nice, a random guy is seen exiting his house, and walking straight back in upon noticing Cool Cat. Afterward, Maria and Cool Cat part ways, after being too exhausted over Butch's antics. We then get introduced to 'Momma Cat' (which is actually Cool Cat's costume with lips, make-up and a dress slapped onto it), who answers the phone and states that Vivica A. Fox and Eric Estrada have invited Cool Cat over to there house for a 'cookout'. Right after this, Cool Cat heads upstairs to check his E-mails, and discovers that someone has sent him hate mail. This is where we receive our second piece of bad advice, where Cool Cat responds in a similar way, mocking the cyberbully of not having any friends, with the bully replying that their 'going to get him tomorrow'. This causes Cool Cat to start freaking out about what the bully might do to him, causing him to have a nightmare on what to do, with the solution of standing up for himself. Unfortunately, Cool Cat never gets to save those kids. Then Cool Cat gets invited to the Hollywood Parade. He has to ask Daddy Derek if he can go. Daddy Derek says "Sure" and they go to the Hollywood Parade. They drive down a red carpet. Then the movie talks about gun safety. Art Cool Cat Saves the Kids Category:Films Category:Cool Cat Saves the Kids Category:Q Category:W Category:E Category:R Category:T Category:Y Category:U Category:I Category:Io Category:P Category:A Category:S Category:D Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:Z Category:X Category:C Category:V Category:B Category:N Category:M Category:! Category:? Category:1 Category:Movies